drawntolifefandomcom-20200223-history
Drawn to Life Transcript
This is a transcript for the original Drawn to Life. The hero will be refered to as "hero" A book appears on screen. The heading of the page says "Village", the picture is of a village, the text says: "there are many stories to be told, but this one is special, this is our story." The page flips, the heading says "the book" the picture is of three raposa with a book above them. The text says: "long before we raposa existed, there was the book of life, the design of the creator..." The page flips, the heading says "creation" the picture is of a hand holding a stylus and drawing the sea. The text says: "the creator drew everything in this book and brought it into existence." The page flips, the heading says "planet" the picture is blank, the text says "first the creator formed a circle and drew our world." Now the player must draw a world, it appears in the blank space The page flips, the heading says "forest" the page is again blank, the text says "then, the creator populated the world with our beautiful forests" Now the player has to draw a forest, and it appears in the blank space The page flips and the heading says "raposa" the picture space is blank, the text says "even we raposa were drawn to life by the creator's hand." The player has to draw a raposa, once again fills the blank spot The page turns and the heading says "darkness", the picture is of shadow creatures, the text says: "but that's all changed now. the darkness has come. and the creator has abandoned us." The page flips the heading says "the fall" the picture is of a raposa leaving the village, the text says: "there's no more need for this book. there's no more need for us..." The screen goes black, you see white words that read: "creator... we need your help... the eternal flame just went out... and the darkness is creeping in. you're the only hope we have left...help us... please..." fades to Mari's room Mari: "why don't you respond! how could you just sit there and be silent?! now almost everyone has left the village... *sighs* you are the creator of everything. this is your world! bring it back to what it once was! please..." the player is given two respond choices: *"I will help" **continues game *"I will not help" **makes you go back to the beginning and start over Creator: "i have heard your cry and will provide a hero to help restore the village but first, you must gather the villagers and bring them to the creation hall" Mari: (!!!) "is that really you?! after all this time!! i knew you would help us!! i'll go find Jowee and my dad!" Mari leaves for Jowee's house. In front of his house: Mari: "Jowee!!! Jowee come quick!" *looks around* "he's not answering! creator can you tap on his house and wake him up?" The player must tap on jowee's house three times ????: "huh? ...what's going on??" Jowee comes out Jowee: "hey Mari... i was just taking a nap..." Mari: "the creator just spoke to me!" Jowee: "what?! that's crazy! the creator hasn't spoken to anyone in years..." Mari: "i'm supposed to gather everyone in front of creation hall! where's my dad?" Jowee: "...at the gate, he was trying to convince Isaac and his wife to stay..." Mari: "we have to stop them before they leave!" Both leave for the gate, fades to at the gate. Isaac: "losing the eternal flame was the last straw. now my shop is covered in darkness!" Isaac's wife (blank no-name space): and now our daughter is gone! we have to find her..." Mayor: "i understand... but we should go out together." Isaac: "this can't wait any longer... we're leaving." ????(Mari): "stop! dad!! we have to speak with you!" Mari and Jowee run up to the gate Mayor: "oh Mari! and Jowee! i'm glad you're here. Isaac's daughter went missing! they just left to go search for her." Mari: "dad! the creator just spoke to me! the creator told me to gather everyone and bring them in front of creation hall." Mayor: "young rapo, you've been talking about the creator for months now... let it go." Mari: "but dad... it's true!!" Mayor: "Mari... stop... we have more important things to worry about." Mari: "you can't be serious, dad! what about the creator?!" Jowee: "i'm with Mari... we should at least give the creator a chance!" Mayor: '" ''*groans* Mari! stop with this nonsense!! the creator abandoned us a long time ago! the villagers are what's important now!" The mayor walks away, Mari sighs and walks up to Jowee '''Mari: "this is crazy! no one is listening to me! you belive me Jowee... don't you...?" Jowee: *backs up a little* "maybe we should listen to your pop... it's Isaac's daughter!" Mari: "fine then... i'll go myself... no wonder the creator abandoned us!" Mari walks away Jowee: "Mari! wait...! oh rapo... what am i getting myself into!?" Also walks off. Mari walks up to the creation hall Mari: "the door is still sealed!" Jowee shows up and walks to Mari Mari: "the creator told me to gather the villagers here... but everyone's gone!" Jowee: "uh... i'm still here... maybe you should ask the creator for help?" Mari: "good idea! creator... yould you open the door?" The player must tap on the door, the door dissapears Mari: "let's hurry inside." They both go inside Inside: Jowee: "Mari... look at all these books..." Mari: "creator... why did you bring us here? what do you need us to do?" The player is given two responses: *i will create a hero for you **'Creator:' "your quest requires a hero..." **'Mari:' " a hero? why do we need a hero? just bring back the villagers and get rid of the darkness..." **'Creator:' "Mari... your father is in trouble" **'Jowee:' "who the rapo was that? wat that the creator?!" **'Mari:' "what?! my dad is in trouble?" ** Creator: "i will explain more over time" *the mayor is in danger! **'Mari:' "what?! my dad is in trouble?" **'Jowee:' "who the rapo said that?!" ** Creator: "i will create a hero to help you" **'Jowee:' "wow! the creator spoke! Mari, you weren't kidding!" Creator: "walk over to the wooden mannequin. i fill this mannequin with my presence! i will add color to it's frame! and movement to it's joints! together, we will restore the village..." The player now gets to draw the hero Jowee: "wow! the mannequin came to life!!" Mari: "creator... does it have a name?" Now the player gets to name their hero. remember, here the hero will just be referred to as just "Hero" Jowee: "hi Hero... nice to meet you!" Mari: "we need to find my dad... the creator said he was in trouble" Jowee: "well, Hero... show us what you can do!" The hero dances and runs out of the hall Mari: "i guess we should follow!" They both walk out ????: "were's my mummy!!!" Mari looks around Jowee: "that sounded like Isaac's daughter, Cindi..." Mari: "Hero, can you find Cindi? she must be close by..." Camara moves up and you see Cindi hiding behind a tree, now you have to go get her. You find Cindi and she runs away from you towards Mari and Jowee Cindi: "Mawi!!! it's a monster wapo!!" Mari: "it's okay lil rapo... Hero is only here to help... Hereo, thanks for finding Cindi... we should go find her parents now!" meet us at the village enterance, okay? it's to the south. Now the player must go to the enternce Mari: "alright, let's go search the Snow Fields!" They walk down but are blocked by someone... ????: "...what do we have here? silly rapos? and their cute wittle creation? you're too late, the Mayor is already done for!" Mari: "you better not hurt my dad!!" Jowee: "who the rapo are you!?" ????: "no one told you a creepy bedtime story about me? pitty... if you insignificant rapos must know my name, it's Wilfre." ("????" changes to "Wilfre") Wilfre: "you can forget about rebuilding this village. i've torn up all the pages of the book of life... they should be scattered around the world by now! anyway, i bid you farewell. i have much to attend to. to be sure you don't attempt a pathetic rescue, i'll cover this bridge in darkness." Wilfre walks away as the shadow comes out and blocks the bridge Mari: "oooh! that Wilfre! ...what do we do now?" Jowee: "we should go find your dad... he'll know what to do. the village entrance is blocked by darkness... we could use the village Snow Gate to get there..." Mari: "Hero, meet us at the Snow Gate, ok?" Jowee: "yeah, it's northwest of here. just follow the path until it ends!" Mari, Jowee, and Cind walk away, the player must go find the Snow Gate At the Snow Gate Mari: "hi Hero... this is the village Snow Gate... we should probably stay behind... the Snow Feilds can be dangerous! please save my dad... he shouldn't be that far away..." Jowee: "just walk up to the gate and push it open!" Jowee moves out of the way. The player can either tap on the gate or walk up to it and press A Play Snow Fields. See also: Snow Fields Player and Mayor exsit the Snow Gate Mari:: "dad! you made it back... i was so worried..." Mayor: *laughs* ''"all thanks to Hero... i'm sorry for leaving when i did. i didn't catch up with Isaac or his wife... i hope they're ok..." Cindi runs into the Snow Gate '''Mari:' "Hero, Cindi ran into the Snow Fields! you need to bring her back!" Mayor: "Hero, i found something in the Snow Fields that might help you... it's a snowshooter page for the Book of Life... the creator can draw it for you!" Now the player has to draw their snowshooter Mayor: "you can aim using the + control pad. Hero, you'll also see torn pages from the Book of Life in the Snow Feilds... you'll need to collect four of them to exit the level gate... please hurry, Isaac and his family need your help!" The player must go into the Snow Gate and they'll see the level map and the level appear. Level 1-1 is Mt.Snowy 'This is a page that is still in progress'